


The Ventriloquist

by Val_Creative



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romantic Friendship, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Break came to acquire Emily. And what it meant for Sharon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ventriloquist

*

 

Emily had not always been with Break. As Break had not always been a servant to the Rainsworth household.

Perhaps it had began during his earliest duties, under the command of Lady Shelly when he was ordered to protect her only daughter _—_ _her_ _little blonde, laughing jewel_ _—_ with all of his capabilities, his body and soul.

He was not about to disobey his savior, his righteous mistress. So when the bad guys intruded onto the estate's property one chilly, autumn morning _—_ alarming little Sharon Rainsworth in the courtyard; she burst into tears, hanging desperately onto her dolly as the kidnappers advanced _—_ Break did what he was employed to do without remorse, plunging his long sword repeatedly to split their skulls.

At the sight of the blood speckles on the hardened and uncaring man's face, at the same red pooling onto the lawn _—_ the golden-haired child bawled, abandoning her blue smiling dolly to run up and hug herself against one of Break's legs.

 _"Xerxes-nii-san!_ " she whimpered...

Surprised, his eye gazed down to her before softening. Though he was not a man of many feelings, it was after all his duty to make her feel safe.

Going on a whim, Break knelt down to retrieve her brown-haired toy and propped it on his shoulder, speaking out of the corner of his mouth in a high-pitch voice, _"...Emily says not to cry, Miss Sharon. Or she'll be sad sad too._ " As he waved a cotton stuffed arm in a semi-greeting, the girl's noisy tears stopped. She smiled with a distracted giggle against his trouser leg.

Emily and Break became inseparable during those early years.

 

*

 

The chilly, autumn afternoon when many years later Shelly Rainsworth dies, Break had long ago turned to a man of feeling _—_ if only keeping an outward show of constant _amusement_ , and sheltering in himself a couple sparse ones here and there _—_ of _affection_ , of _jealousy_ , of _resentment_.

His mistress's little jewel had all grown up _—_ into a cultured, attractive woman _—_ impeccably human and faulted _—_ staring then with glistening, gold eyes hatefully.

He tilted Emily's lumpy head with his thumb and finger.

 _"Why does Milady cry cry so harshly?_ "

Break did not stiffen, move away, or really even process it as Sharon's gloved hand soundly smacked her once favorite dolly, sending it toppling onto the tiled floor.

When he decided not to rescue Emily and gripped Sharon by the fluffed shoulders of her crushed velvet dress _—_ _squeezing dangerously, fiercely_ _—_ she screeched curses, her babyish tears dripping down her face. And finally Sharon collapsed against his chest _—_ clinging, clinging to him as if certain that letting go meant something terrible to happen.

 _"Break!"_ she whimpered...

His own hands _—_ _calloused as well as bloodstained beneath the gloves_ _—_ dug gently into her soft, familiar hair.

 

*


End file.
